


You're A Rather Cute Zombie

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluffy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mindless Fluff, Zombie Crawls, mentions of bullying, this is slightly weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Nico's defense, the zombie makeup was extremely good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Rather Cute Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt: "I was unaware that there was an organized zombie crawl going on and I screamed in your face because I thought I was actually in the middle of a zombie apocalypse" au

     Nico walked out of his apartment building, hands wrapped around a travel mug filled with steaming black coffee. He inhaled the thick scent as he took a small sip. Sure, waking up early in the morning sucked, but mugs of good coffee made up for it.

     As he walked down the streets to the tea shop he worked, he reveled in the peace of the early morning. This was the best part of his new life. No more hiding behind dumpsters while homophobic seniors waited to beat him up. No more listening to teachers talk about “that _other_ Di Angelo, the nice girl that got involved with that gang.”

     Now Nico had a steady job, a book on swordsmanship in the editorial process, plenty of friends and a possible more-than-friend. He had a healthy lifestyle and it wasn’t about to be disrupted by some silly thing like a bunch of zombies.

     Nico stopped dead in the middle of the street. No more than 10 feet away was a whole swarm of zombies, advancing slowly. The nearest one stretched out his arms and ground as he shuffled close.

     Nico screamed. He screamed and nearly dropped his mug only he didn’t because impending apocalypse or not, Nico was _not_ dropping his coffee.

     The zombie did the last thing Nico thought it would: it laughed. It laughed for so long and so hard, Nico was insulted.

     “Jeez, Nico,” The zombie sighed. Nico realized was actually Will Solace, aforementioned more-than-friend. Nico kicked him in the shin.

     “Ow!” Will exclaimed.

     “That will barely bruise.” Nico said disdainfully.

     “I’m the almost-doctor and say that you’ve possibly ruptured my shin!”

     “I wasn’t even wearing my boots!”

     “You mean those steel-tipped monstrosities?” The blond exclaimed.

     “You scared me!” Nico defended.

     “Oh just kiss already!” A voice that sounded suspiciously like Lou Ellen’s yelled from the crowd. Nico flushed and looked down at the ground.

     “I’m sorry for scaring you and I’ll repay you with dinner on Saturday.” Will said eventually.

     “I’m sorry for kicking you although it was technically your fault.” Nico grumbled. “Is that dinner like… a, um, date?” He looked up through his eyelashes at the taller man.

     “Maybe…” Will blushed under all the grey makeup. “If you want it to be…” He trailed off awkwardly.

     Nico smiled shyly. “Okay,” he squeaked.

     “Okay.” Will grinned back.

     They probably would have stood there all day, Will in his zombie makeup and Nico with his rapidly cooling coffee, if Travis Stoll hadn’t grabbed Will by the elbow and pulled him off, grumbling about stupid guys who didn’t understand the amount of organization that went into a zombie crawl. Nico grinned and took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of zombie crawls. [tumblr?](http://probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
